peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda Breath of the Wild HACKING! 2
PBG returns to Zelda Month by hacking Breath of the Wild again. Synopsis PBG pours out a lot of ancient cores for the person who wants them. PBG got an injury - and shows the band aid on his thumb. PBG claims that this is the 8th Zelda Month, as other people covered it last year. PBG decided to do another Hacking video in Breath of the Wild - with less singing. PBG tries to blend in with bokoblins, which doesn't work. He continues to get whacked by the bokoblins. PBG spawns many bokoblins, and only a few of them are burning to death! PBG cooks a lot of steaks, and sets himself on fire. The bokoblins start stoning PBG, and tries to spawn bomb barrels, but they break the game. PBG tries to spawn them in mid air, but the explosion goes straight upwards, and kills Link! PBG creates Paper Zelda, and sings along as a flat Link runs through the world. PBG makes a plant grow into the sky, and wonders how many people get the reference, and asks if he is old. PBG makes some corruptions with Purah, and they all look creepy. Link finally has someone with a long neck to be friends with. PBG reminds people not to joke about his neck in the comments. Link becomes unstoppable, as he can instantly kill all opposing enemies. He strikes his foes down with lightning. The lightning gets so loud and starts to annoy him. PBG spawns a lot of kids. He then spawns Beedles over lava - one of them survived. He tries again, and one drags Link down with him. PBG then spawns a lot of dogs that love him. He then wants to make everyone angry by blowing them up. They all start barking at him! PBG spawns a molduga, but it gets stuck a lot. Spawning a hundred guardians results in the game crashing. PBG cries as dozens of guardians chase him. PBG tries to kill the guardians, but gets himself killed. PBG tries several different ideas, such as dropping bombs on them, which confuses them. Lightning doesn't do anything to them, and dropping other bosses doesn't really work. He then resorts to one hit kills. It works against the first Ganon fight, but gets killed instantly against Calamity Ganon. The one hit kill works on the guardian, but goes at one frame per second! PBG forgets how to take a photo of himself. All the trees are turned into Ganon! Zelda calls for Link to do something, and nobody cares about it. PBG turns Bolsen into another house. Walking through the walls might be a problem, so he turns Bolsen into an oar - and accidentally sets him on fire, and then destroys him. Bolsen then returns, so PBG creates a hundred Bolsen's. The Nintendo police turn up, yelling at PBG for hacking. PBG responds by throwing the Bolsen's into lava and throwing the kid's off the tower. Dubstep music interrupts his ad read. Chadtronic appears at the end, and has lost his voice after. Category:Zelda Month Category:Videos Category:Hacking